A red backpack costs $$9$, and a pink pair of jeans costs $$9$. The red backpack costs how many times as much as the pink pair of jeans costs?
Solution: The cost of the red backpack is a multiple of the cost of the pink pair of jeans, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$9 \div $9$ $$9 \div $9 = 1$ The red backpack costs $1$ times as much as the pink pair of jeans costs.